Didn't We Almost Have It All
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Spring has sprung and the students have returned from Spring Break. Everything seems to be falling into place for everyone and then there's Ashlynn and Hunter...It looks like they've got a problem that even the strongest of magic spells can't fix. Pairs will include Dexven, Darise, Huntlynn, and possibly more in upcoming chaps. Rated T for certain content.
1. Uncertainty

I've had this idea sitting in my head for the longest time and it needs to be put down. Kind of the same universe as my Leather, Lace, Secrets and Lies fic; this is taking place when the Rebels and Royals have returned from Spring Break. I don't own EAH. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's not weird, you do it once and then that's all you ever think about," Cerise offered.

"It can't be," Raven was blushing and she wished she had a hood to hide underneath right about now.

"It is, well sort of. I mean, we still do other things too. But, if you asked both of us what we'd drop everything to do..." Cerise's voice trailed off.

"But, that's it though? You just do_ that_ more?"

Cerise nodded, "Exactly. The feelings between you two get stronger and you never look back. If you want an easy movie night in, you can have it just like before."

Raven sighed in relief. She thought she was going crazy before having talked to Cerise. Today was the first day of classes back at Ever After High and over the past two nights, everyone had moved back into their dorms.

Of course, last night, Hunter wasn't back yet which meant Dexter was all alone in his room. Raven went to see Dexter with the intention of helping him unpack and they ended up having sex.

They'd had a quite bit of sex over Spring Break, but part of Raven was worried that all the sex they were having was going to completely change their relationship for the worst. Thankfully, Cerise had eased her worry. Sex wasn't going to overtake any relationships, modify them perhaps but not alter them in their entirety.

Ashlynn waved to Cerise and Raven from the other side of the courtyard. They waved back and then started on their way over to her.

"Does Ashlynn know about you and Daring?" Raven kept her voice very low.

"Yeah..." Cerise nodded, "Her and Hunter know, you and Dexter know and that's all. This is a secret still, okay?"

"Cerise, I've been sworn to secrecy, you know that," Raven reassured her.

The hooded girl nodded and then they were face to face with Ashlynn.

"Hey girls," Ashlynn was beaming, "have a good break?"

* * *

Briar walked down the hall with a certain pep in her step. She'd been to several parties over Spring Break and none of them had been as wild as the 'Spring Blow Out Bonanza'. There had been few familiar faces there.

It had technically been a college party but knowing Briar, getting into that party was nothing.

Not that she was going to openly brag about it but, she'd had one hex of a night with DJ N-Chant. She'd seen him spin before and he was great but once the music stopped pumping and the bass stopped booming, he was gorgeous under his sunglasses and royal style. Sure, they weren't an item and that had been a one time thing, but Briar was perfectly content with that.

"Briar, slow down," Apple was struggling to keep up, "Why are you running?"

"Huh?" Briar was thrown from reliving the high of her Spring Break, "Oh, was I?"

"A little," Apple's pointed tone said it all.

"You only live once upon a time," Briar shrugged it off.

"Daring!" Apple waved to him before starting towards his locker.

* * *

The next week at Ever After High passed by rather quickly. However, as in true EAH fashion something monumental just had to happen once the week was about over.

It was Friday and during Grimmnastics class, Hunter had face-planted right into the track at the end of a relay race. The good news was that his team won, but it it was still pretty embarrassing.

Not only that, but his fall spoke wonders...to him and Ashlynn anyway.

"Are you okay?" Ashlynn was in Hunter's dorm now. They were glad that Dexter had taken Raven out somewhere and that the pair would be out for a while.

"The important question is are _you_ okay?" Hunter pressed the ice pack more to his head, not really caring about the bruise.

"I don't know," Ashlynn looked down and away from him.

"Ash, did you take a test or?" He almost didn't want to ask.

Instead of answering, she brought forth her purse, opened it and revealed an unopened pregnancy test.

Silence fell upon them. They were out of things to say. Avoiding the possible problem wasn't an option but the fear consuming them both was near crippling.

They should have been more careful and well, they thought they had been.

They'd run out of Contraceptive Potions, so they went back to using condoms until they could get to the apothecary again for another Contraceptive Potion. They had been extra careful but their condom had still broken. They had gone over every little detail again and again.

Of course, it probably wasn't so wise to have had sex in the river in the forest which must have caused extra friction, thus making the condom break.

Ashlynn started towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She scanned the back of the box over a few times before finally opening it and getting to the instructions.

But, even with reading them and prepping the test itself, she knew how this went down. Pee on the stick and wait the amount of time the directions said. After that, she and Hunter would know their fate.

* * *

_**A/N: Aaaand I'm gonna be a jerk and it here. Cliffhangers, huh? Well, we'll see what happens. And yes, if you have sex in water, the water can cause friction and make a condom tear. Therefore, don't have sex in water. But practice safe sex anyway. And to clarify some things, I ship Briar and Hopper but c'mon, they have until forever after to be together and that doesn't mean that either of them isn't allowed to have any fun :P Until next time!**_


	2. Results

Here's chapter two. And don't worry, we'll find out all about that cliffhanger I left you with last time. Enjoy!

* * *

Dexter had just gotten up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom in his dorm. After going about his usual morning routine, he decided that a shower was in order.

He grabbed his towels and set them aside and then as he removed his crown, he managed to knock his glasses off of his face and onto the floor. He sighed, thinking about how that could only happen to him.

His specs just had to end up in the garbage can, right on top of a little white stick.

"What?" He yanked his glasses out of the small wastebasket and looked down at the contents of it in awe.

That little white stick was a pregnancy test...And, judging by the little plus sign on it, the test had positive results.

It didn't belong to Raven...did it? She would have said something, wouldn't she have?

Uh-oh...

Dexter wasn't one for confrontation but, if something this serious was going on, he had every right to know. Especially since he was the father, so he hoped.

* * *

Maddie poured some tea for a hunched over Raven. Although the not so evil princess was head-strong and had a will of steel, even she wasn't immune to the pain of bad menstrual cramps.

"Don't be a worry flurry," Maddie assured her, "As the water in the river passes, this shall, too."

Raven gave a small smile, "Thanks, Maddie."

"Oh, Raven," Apple returned from her mid-morning shopping trip with Briar, "why don't I sing you a song? I'm sure it will lift your spirits!"

"Apple, that's okay. You really don't..."

Next thing Raven and Maddie knew, Apple had broken into song. Raven sipped the tea that Maddie had offered and with the look she then gave her best friend, it was silently decided upon that they should leave as soon as possible, if only to avoid all of Apple's singing.

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter were taking a stroll. They were approaching their old 'secret date' spot when the silence between them was getting a little too unbearable. Ashlynn's pregnancy test had been positive and that meant that they had to consider their options.

"So," Hunter started, unsure of how to proceed.

"...so?" Ashlynn looked up at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Ash, I...it's not your fault...It's my fault too, if we...if I...if..." He was getting caught up in his words, wishing he could just make their reality disappear.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I..." Hunter honestly didn't know.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to keep the baby?" Ashlynn broke the silence.

Hunter embraced her, "No, I could never be mad at you, Ash."

"I know it will be hard and I don't know about our parents...but, we have each other and that's something right?" The way her voice was coming out in nervous spurts matched with the way she was trembling.

"Right, we'll always have each other," He held onto her tighter, doing his best to hide his own fear if only to give her strength.

* * *

Raven had received an urgent hext from Dexter. He wanted to talk and _now. _She wasn't sure what about.

Either way, knowing how quickly Dexter could work himself into a panic, she went to his dorm and hoped that they could solve whatever was going on.

"What's the matter, Dex?" Raven asked as she sat down on his bed.

"D-did you maybe have something that you wanted to talk to me about?" As much as he was trying to cover it up, he was panic-stricken.

"No...why?" The black haired princess raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"...yes."

"Really sure?"

"I think so...Dexter, what's this all about?" She was still very confused.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the garbage this morning," He blurted it out, "Raven, you can tell me anything and..."

Ashlynn and Hunter entered the room only for Ashlynn to cut Dexter off, "That pregnancy test isn't Raven's, it's mine."

She admitted the truth if only to try and diffuse whatever bad situation was brewing between Dexter and Raven.

Hunter nodded in agreement and then grabbed onto Ashlynn's hand in a supporting way.

"So, you two are...?" Dexter spoke again.

* * *

Apple and Briar were at the Tower Salon getting their hair done for tonight. Of course, Briar was just pumped for another raging party and as hexcited as she was for Apple to be coming with her, Apple would just not let the subject of Daring go.

"He's just so distant lately," She was babbling, "I mean, I said we have forever after to be together but that doesn't mean he has to ignore me all the time."

"Forget Daring, at least for tonight," Briar realized that she could have chosen her words better but Apple's ranting about the guy was getting ridiculous.

"Can you believe him? He shooed me away the night of The Leather and Lace Bash when I went to see him to try and coordinate outfits. He had this whole 'I'm doing me' excuse," She wouldn't stop.

"Apple, maybe you should take that advice," The brunette was getting fed up with this already.

Her blonde friend just looked at her, waiting for a clarification.

"Maybe you should do _you _for a while," Briar spelled it out for her.

"I think you might be onto something."

"Great, we can totally get a jump on that tonight!"

* * *

Dexter and Raven were in her dorm now. They were on her bed together and Raven was pretty much using Dexter as a pillow.

They were still very much in shock at the bombshell Hunter and Ashlynn dropped. It seemed that they were always on the receiving end of such bombshells. First was Daring and Cerise's secret relationship and now came the secret of Ashlynn's pregnancy.

While the latter wouldn't remain a secret for long, it was still very real and shocking. Gaging of reactions was something no one wanted to think about.

To a point, Raven and Dexter liked to think that there was little strife in the Royal/Rebel conflict and in fact, Ashlynn had officially declared herself a Rebel, but this might be the event to reignite ill feelings within that conflict.

Then again, maybe all of this strife that never seemed to be put to rest was why Daring and Cerise were so uptight about keeping their relationship a secret.

* * *

"Do we really have to go back to school on Monday?" Daring put an arm around Cerise.

If he had it his way, he and Cerise could just sit here in the jacuzzi room of The Charming Family castle until they had to do something of importance again.

"We do," Cerise sighed.

Daring responded with a sigh of his own. At least they were getting some alone time and with his parents gone all weekend, they had the castle to themselves. He wondered why Dexter hadn't come home with Raven knowing this, but he dismissed it because he preferred it this way.

Both he and Cerise planned on basking in their moments together this weekend if only to make the return to school a little smoother. A week of Spring Break had simply not been enough.

Even so, Daring and Cerise had no idea what kind of free for all they were going to come back to.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a funny little build up, huh? Poor Dex thought Raven was pregnant! At least Ashlynn cleared that up. And hm...will Daring and Cerise indeed come back to chaos among the halls at EAH? Because again, Ashlynn's secret can't be kept secret forever, especially since she and Hunter have decided to keep the baby. Now, they already know that their choice is going to be a difficult one but maybe the road that comes with that choice is even rougher...we'll see. Bye! **


	3. Flashbacks, News and Reactions

I needed something to distress with and writing was the only way I knew how. So, here's an early present in the form of the next chapter (finals week is soon) but, here this baby is. Enjoy!

* * *

Briar curled up with her blanket tighter if only to try and force herself to stay in bed for another second. She was usually very good about staying asleep but, part of her knew that she had to make a delivery to a certain porcelain express way but she did not want to be vomiting this early.

Sure, she'd paced her drinks and everything last night but she still drank excessively if only to encourage Apple to have done the same. During the first couple of drinks, Apple was still putting on her prudish act but when it came to the second or third round of shots, she had finally loosened up.

"Totally not cool," Briar dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

She lifted the toilet seat up and then proceeded to puke. She was sure feeling all those Flaming Glitter Bombs now.

They seemed like a good idea at the time...But of course, didn't everything?

Glittery puke from those drinks or not, they had sure made for the exciting night.

_The music: loud and non-stop. The lighting: dim save for a few colored laser lights and a mirrorball. The party: Not pumping just yet but since Briar and Apple had arrived, things were bound to change drastically. _

"_Name?" asked the bouncer at the club. _

"_Beauty," Briar responded. _

"_Briar?" The bouncer asked her first name, "And the lovely blonde is your plus one?" _

_The brunette nodded, the bouncer smiled and pulled back the velvet rope, allowing the princesses entrance to the club. _

"_Who invited you here again?" Apple asked once they'd made their way inside. _

"_A friend, it's his party," Briar smirked at that, knowing that she would never have to reveal that DJ N-Chant was the friend that had invited her._

"_Briar, over here!" Melody Piper called her over. _

_Once DJ N-Chant's set was up, Melody was going to take over. But, before that there was plenty of fun to be had. _

_Much of that fun happened to be with two very handsome princes. They were friends of Melody's and she introduced them to Briar and Apple before her set. _

_After a round on the dance floor, the princes insisted that they should be taking shots. Two shots in, Apple had stopped with her 'what if they're not our predetermined princes' spiel and allowed for actual fun to start taking place. _

_Then, they'd gone over to the bar. The fairy tending bar was making cocktails infused with different types of fairy dust. Some of the shots gave flight, others made the drinker glow different colors and then there was the famed Flaming Glitter Bomb._

_A Flaming Glitter Bomb included a type of fairy dust that would allow the drinker to blow out a breath, kind of like a dragon breathing fire only, their fire breath would be a personalized fireworks show to show their friends. The more fairy dust and colors, the more intricate and complex the firework show. _

_Now, when one of the princes suggested that he and Briar go shot for shot... _

"_It's on like fairy song!" She never backed down from a challenge. _

_The other prince started to drink with his friend and with a nod from Briar, Apple joined in. They kept right on drinking. _

_Briar remembered ending up in a Taxi Carriage and stumbling back to her room with Apple in tow. By this time, Briar was only a little bit inebriated while Apple was still pretty smashed. _

_Melody had been the one who'd called the cab. Briar would probably thank her if that blur of last night came back but, if it didn't, Melody probably wouldn't mind. It certainly wasn't the first time Melody had done her that favor._

"Apple?" Once Briar had cleaned herself up she realized that Apple was nowhere to be found.

She ran back over to her bed and checked it and then looked over at Ashlynn's bed, it was also empty. Apple had slept in Ashlynn's bed last night, they'd asked Ashlynn if it was okay beforehand and she said it was.

Where could Apple have gone?

Briar yelled for Apple once again and nearly jumped out of her skin when something started coming out from under Ashlynn's bed.

"Down here," Apple rubbed her eyes, "Why are you yelling? Why is it so bright in here?"

She responded with a giggle to that only for Apple to pout in true Apple fashion. Hungover or not, Apple was still very much herself.

* * *

Hunter and Ashlynn had arranged to have dinner with their parents. Hunter's parents were present and Ashlynn's parents were present as well. Neither set of parents was too supportive of their rebellious children not following through with their destinies and then when they revealed that Ashlynn was pregnant, that did it.

The Huntsmans didn't like the relationship from the start and wanted nothing to do with Hunter, Ashlynn or the baby. Ashlynn's mother and father however, while they were disappointed, they weren't going to abandon their daughter or the man whom she'd fallen in love with and was going to have a child by.

Since Ashlynn wasn't going to be able to do any lifting as of now, Hunter was going to pick up her responsibilities at The Glass Slipper. He suggested that he could get another job as well but, it was decided that he would hold Ashlynn's job for now and once the baby was born, he would take care of him or her most of the time. In fact, Ashlynn's parents agreed to try and find them a nanny to watch the little one eventually. Again, while they weren't happy about their little girl having chosen a non-royal to give her heart to, they admired his undying loyalty to Ashlynn. Hunter and Ashlynn were taking responsibility, that was the important part.

Hunter wished that his parents could see things that way.

"I'm sorry," Ashlynn sat down with Hunter on the front steps of her castle.

"It's not your fault," Hunter held her hand, wishing the words would come easier to him.

"On the bright side, we're together, aren't we?"

He leaned over and kissed her, "We are."

"Um, Hunter?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about our friends?"

His eyes widened at that, he was unsure himself. Now, their reactions wouldn't be very easy to gage. No one wanted kids while in high school but, what was done was done and some fast growing up was in order.

Not having an answer right now, Hunter put an arm around Ashlynn and held her. Eventually, he was holding her close and whispering words of how no matter what did happen, they would be alright.

* * *

It was getting more and more difficult to keep such a big secret. After all, Ashlynn had started taking prenatal vitamins and Apple and Briar had started making comments about how her skin had never looked better. They kept going on about how she had this sort of, sun-kissed fresh out of the royal tanning salon type of glow.

Pregnancy glow, that was what it really was.

Even when Ashlynn brushed off their compliments, Blondie insisted that she must have some beauty secret that she didn't want to share. Knowing Blondie, she would get to the bottom of it if she really wanted. Plus, with Blondie's ability to open any door, if the reporter in Blondie was really desperate for a scoop, she would get it.

Raven on the other hand, would usually change the subject when it came up. She was going to respect Ashlynn's want to keep this a secret, just like she promised.

Not that Ashlynn didn't consider Cerise a friend, especially since Ashlynn was one of the people who was keeping the secret of Daring and Cerise's relationship existing, but, she was more glad that Cerise seemed to be caught up in her own problem of keeping her and Daring. That meant one less person who knew Ashlynn's secret for the time being. In fact, Cerise was busy studying Chemythstry with Maddie over at The Village Book End.

However, in separate studying session for the same Chemythstry exam that was lead by Briar, all hell was doomed to be unleashed.

A final exam was approaching and in this final, the students were going to be forced to mix potions from memory. Now, the good news was that the list of possible potions was a set one: Creature Concoction, Sleeping Solution, Potpourri Potion and simple Invisibility Potion.

The mixture of Creature Concoction was very simple and short, so, it was deiced upon to go back to it later. Sleeping Solution was made properly with timing, if you ended up mixing too big a batch, you would water down such a potion and thus cut the effectiveness in half. Invisibility Potion tended to be simple unless of course you ended up turning it into invisible ink and not a potion. But, that would be the second potion to look into mixing up.

Potpourri Potion was the most difficult. If made properly, the potion would rise from it's container in a stream of butterflies, create a gentle vortex around the mixer of the potion and then they would smell beautiful for the next twenty-four hours. Everything could go wrong with this potion. It could be sitting idly for too long and turn into a Stink Potion, over-mixing created a thick fog of butterflies with a suffocating smell to it or if worse came to worse, the thick fog would be foul smelling and twice as thick.

"You just need a delicate touch to handle such a delicate potion," Apple argued.

"It's not that simple," Raven did bring up a good point.

"Well, maybe not for you, Raven. It's only natural that you'd have trouble with this one. We all know you're an expert at Creature Concoction and I'm sure you've had experience making Sleeping Solution."

Rather than argue with Apple, Raven ignored her because she realized how much more important it was to study for the exam.

"Then prove it," Briar handed Apple a mixing bowl.

Accepting said challenge, Apple gathered her ingredients and began mixing.

Hunter and Ashlynn exchanged looks, worry consuming them both.

"Oops..." Apple had poured in a smidgen too much of fairy kisses and suddenly, a fog of suffocating sweetness overtook the room.

Briar, Raven, Blondie, Daring, Dexter, and Cedar were coughing while Apple covered her nose and mouth in embarrassment. The overwhelming smell was too much to bear for Ashlynn and while she would have wished to make it to the bathroom, Hunter got her a bucket that was lying around the Chymythstry room and while he covered his face with his elbow, he held Ashlynn's hair with his free hand.

"Ash? Are you okay? Oh no, this is all my fault..." Apple frowned.

Raven coughed once more, she felt her hands heating up, lifted her arms and then made a sweeping motion, "Get out of here!"

The thick overly-sweet fog was dispelled. Raven's hands stopped glowing and she looked down at them in awe. Here was yet another thing she didn't know she could do. But, she could reflect on that later.

"What made you sick, Ash?" Blondie asked worriedly.

"Wait, there's no way Potpourri Potion should have made anyone sick," Briar picked up her text book and turned to the page about mixing Potpourri Potion, "Unless...no, that's silly."

"What's silly?" Cedar looked up at Briar.

"It says because this is a strong smell, it could be unpleasant to anyone who's pregnant but there's no way..."

Ashlynn and Hunter both turned beet red.

"You guys are...?" Blondie froze in place and tried her best not stare at the couple with her mouth agape.

"...having a baby," Ashlynn looked down and away from everyone and grabbed onto Hunter for support.

Sure, they were going to tell their friends eventually but, that meant everyone, all at once and not like this. Uh-oh...now came the gaging of reactions that they'd feared.

The looks of shock on Blondie and Daring's faces were one thing, at least they wouldn't voice anything unless directly asked to. Briar looked like she was beside herself, as if she'd somehow had close calls in the past and was relieved not have ended up where Ashlynn was yet, she felt the reality of this situation. Dexter and Raven didn't have much of a reaction because they already knew. Of course, that didn't stop them from going along with trying to look shocked anyhow.

Apple looked as if she was going to cry. She kept hearing her words from last year at The True Hearts Day Dance.

"_I might be worried about you and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but we'll always be friends no matter what." _

"Apple...?" Ashlynn started to speak.

"I might think you're still doing the wrong thing but, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being your friend."

Cedar had remained quiet until now. She looked mortified. She had just heard a truth, that Ashlynn and Hunter were having a baby. Didn't they know that she was _cursed_ to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

"Um, guys," The wooden girl spoke up, "I know Ashlynn and Hunter are having a baby now and I can't lie..."

"This was going to come out eventually," Hunter offered.

Ashlynn nodded in agreement, at least no one else knew.

* * *

"Ashlynn and Hunter are expecting a little one," Duchess whispered to herself while pressed up against the wall next to the Chemythstry room door.

Duchess sure liked the sound of that. In fact, since Ashlynn did identify as a Rebel now, didn't that ensure the fact that there was an opening in the Royal Ranks? That idea in itself was almost too good to be true. However, an opportunity like this didn't come along every day, maybe this was going to play out favorably after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Aaaaaand the cat is out of the bag. It won't be long before everyone knows that Ashlynn and Hunter are going to be parents. Of course, Duchess just had to find out...Also, I think Apple has more feelings about the news than she's letting out right now. If anything, please vote in my poll regarding this story, it can be found on my profile. However, keep in mind that anything goes and I won't give too much detail as to how this whole thing is going to play out. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, the one that follows will be as well. **_


	4. Love and Hate

Hello again my dear readers, here is chapter four. I start finals Monday but, this was the perfect destressing device before then. Now, it was mentioned in one of the reviews for last chapter that there was lack of Cupid (but that was because I had everyone who was at the group study session in Briar's Study Party be in that study session as well; Cupid wasn't there so, I kept with that) anyway, I can't say I love Cupid's character but, seeing as Hunter and Ashlynn are indeed having a baby and are in love, Cupid must be feeling some way about it and that will be addressed. Also, be warned that Cupid may be a little upset (not at that situation, at a different one but I digress).

* * *

Cupid looked down and was trying to tune out the situation that was unfolding next to her. Milton Grimm was attempting to belittle her father and Eros was having none of that which was scary.

She recognized her father as a very loving man. She knew that he was not without his temper but at the same time, she understood what was making it come out.

"If your daughter and her dangerous ideas hadn't come and further tainted my school I..." Headmaster Grimm had opened his mouth again.

"My daughter has done nothing wrong. You abide by ancient law and while we respect that on Olympus, even we understand that ancient customs and ideas will be challenged. You will refrain from placing any blame on my daughter or else."

Cupid didn't dare look up. Part of her was certain that Grimm was going to attempt stepping up to her father and another part of her hoped that her father's comment of 'or else' would scare Grimm into letting this entire situation go...that or face all of her Aunts and Uncles coming down from Olympus and possibly giving way to a hostile takeover only to try and protect her, their niece.

"Very well," Grimm's tone was measured, "you are dismissed, Miss Cupid."

* * *

The news of Ashlynn's pregnancy spread quickly throughout the school. She and Hunter were looked down upon by Royals and Rebels alike.

Sure, they had their friends but that didn't nullify the fact that EAH was a big enough school that they would have haters either way.

Time was going to pass before they knew it but, with Ashlynn's morning sickness, living anywhere but in the now seemed impossible.

"Morning sickness, thronework, and no high heels," Ashlynn sighed as she cleaned herself up.

Already, this whole thing was proving to be difficult. However, knowing that she had Hunter supporting her one hundred percent of the way helped. She was typically in good spirits and being unable to participate in Grimmnastics class meant that she could look at items needed for the baby. After all, her parents were helping on that front. The fact that they supported meant a lot too, she just wished that Hunter's parents had been a little more understanding.

"Good morning," Hunter arrived in Ashlynn's dorm with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Hunter," Ashlynn smiled from ear to ear, she was getting used to being exhausted all of the time but, it was nice that Hunter would pull out a romantic gesture just to lift her spirits.

The roses were a coral pink and the vase they were in was made of mint blue glass.

"What do you think of Rose?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"For a name. If it's a girl, do you like Rose?"

Picking up one of the roses and smelling it, Ashlynn beamed, "Rose, I love it."

* * *

It wasn't like Cupid intentionally tried to keep to herself. But, since Dexter and Raven became an official thing, she didn't love the idea of hanging with the group all the time. Besides, she had Mirrorcasts to work on.

Speaking of her Mirrocasts, she couldn't and wouldn't very well go the route of breaking them up. They had something special and as much as part of her had initially tried to prevent that, it wasn't right to break-up true love. She always spoke of that and it was only fair that she practice what she preached.

That was her whole purposing for being at Ever After. To show that True Love was the way to go, destiny aside.

Her eyes widened with the best idea she'd had in a long time. Sure, True Hearts Day had become an annual thing and that had only been a few months ago now but, why not throw a party in the honor of having found love anyway?

Or, maybe it wasn't love yet...Maybe it was getting there or, maybe it was one of those 'in the moment relationships', what was that called again?

A fling...

Communicating through an almost game of charades was difficult but, Briar was pretty good at this.

"You're saying we should throw a secret Spring Fling Dance?" Briar got the gist of what Cupid was saying, "And it's a secret because even it's not gonna last forever, anything going against what's 'written in our stories' is supposedly against all the rules?"

"Uh-huh," Cupid nodded, "and..."

"And we have Ash and Hunter as the guests of honor because even though the long-term thing isn't for everyone, it's working for them and this helps some of the hate stop coming towards them?"

"Exactly!" Cupid was very excited that Briar understood her.

* * *

Raven was sitting by the window and strumming her guitar in an effort to try and drown out Apple's crying.

It was no secret that Apple wasn't happy about Ashlynn and Hunter having a baby. But again, it didn't mean she had to mope about it. Her moping wasn't going to change the facts. She had tried to voice this to Apple only to receive a whimper-filled response that went along the lines of:

"You side with them because you just want to destroy your story, too! I can wait for someone to take your place or maybe hope that you'll see the error of your ways but they can't be stopped from having a baby!"

Of course, that last statement that Apple made was an interesting one. Even though it remained unspoken between most everyone, they knew that Ashlynn couldn't have brought herself to make the decision of aborting her and Hunter's child. They were just too gentle. Raven knew that she wasn't the only one who supported a woman's right to choose, but that was the whole point of that.

Ashlynn was carrying the baby, her body, her decision. She decided to keep the baby and Hunter would have supported her in decision that she made.

Was the entire situation less than ideal? Yes.

But, did the fact that they weren't trying to romanticize their reality was what showed how mature about the situation they were being. If only everyone could see that.

* * *

Duchess sneered at Hunter and Ashlynn walking down the hall. The pair seemed happy as ever.

It was one thing for them have originally owned the Royal and Rebel dating thing but, to own the 'we're gonna be parents' thing?

No, that was the last straw.

Ashlynn was usually a cream-puff so, her being more hormonal than usual probably doubled her cream-puff status.

"Oh, Ashlynn. Looks like you'll be filling the mommy role, I guess that means someone else will have to fill the Cinderella role," The ballerina smirked evilly.

"You might have a point there, Duchess," Ashlynn responded to that crack and she and Hunter continued merrily down the hallway.

Now that glass-slipper wearing brat was owning the insult game too?

Oh, no. That was the last straw.

There was no way that she deserved a happily ever after.

* * *

Milton Grimm was beside himself. He hated what was happening to the school he'd worked so hard to bring to order.

First, Raven Queen had started the idea that destinies were for choosing, C.A. Cupid had brought in the factor that apparently romantic relationships were also something to be chosen, and currently two other students, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, were going radically against destiny and on their way to becoming teen parents.

This was a complete and total disaster. He didn't know where to start cracking down on anything but, perhaps pursuing the halls of the school would be a good place to start.

* * *

Now, given the idea of the Spring Fling dance, it was decided that a baby shower for Ashlynn should be a separate and more private occasion.

It didn't seem like Ashlynn had any plans for a baby shower but, her friends had every intention of showing their support. However, getting her spirits up a little more before going through with those plans was a key factor in here.

Cupid signed for the party supplies for the Spring Fling dance and luckily, she'd had them delivered to her dorm room rather than directly to the school if only to avoid a direct run-in with Headmaster Grimm again. Ever since the situation in his office, Cupid was doing her best lay low.

"Hey, Cupid, where should Hopper and I put the DJ equipment?" Briar walked up to her.

"DJ equipment?" Headmaster Grimm walked over.

"Yes...DJ equipment for..." Cupid felt her breath getting caught in her throat out of nervousness.

"Our new play," Briar continued, "we wrote a sequel to The Play that almost Was and then Wasn't but Was, didn't we, Hopper?"

"Yes, it's called..." Hopper ended up going frog but was able to pick up where Briar had left off, "The Play that Follows the Play that almost Was and then Wasn't but Was."

"Right, and the DJ equipment is for the big scene where Hopper ends up in a dance battle and we're trying to make it as believable as possible, so, I learned to DJ," The brunette princess gave a very plausible explanation.

Grimm gave them a look of skepticism but, he found himself realizing that he would probably never understand teenagers as it was.

* * *

"Spring has sprung fellow fairytales," Blondie smiled at the Mirrorpad camera, "And what better way to remember that than with a little moving and shaking? Spring is the season where flowers bloom and maybe that means new love could, too? Or, perhaps it's the end of something that isn't meant to be and even agreeing on that is just right. Relationship status aside, here's a special private invite. Spring Fling dance tonight, details to follow through hext message. I'm Blondie Lockes, don't forget to check those Mirrorphones."

"Here you go, Blondie," Dexter handed her Mirrorpad back to her.

"Thanks Dexter, see you and Raven tonight," She accepted her Mirrorpad and started on her way back to her dorm.

Blondie hummed to herself as she walked, she was excited for tonight. The ones sending out the hexts were going to Cupid and Briar and they were using a disposable Mirrorphone so the number couldn't be traced back later.

Blondie heard an aggravated voice not too far away, "No, no, no!"

She slipped behind a tree, turned her Mirrorpad back onto record mode and then decided to find out who seemed to be so angry.

"Duchess," Blondie mouthed her name and let her Mirrorpad do the work once she'd zoomed in. She just hoped that the sound would pick up as clearly as she was hearing it.

* * *

"You mean you don't really dance?" Briar looked over at Hopper.

The pair was in the venue for what would be The Spring Fling Dance. Thanks to some of Briar's connections, they were able to use the basement of The Red Shoes Dance Club and have a virtually undetected party. They had set-up several decorations and were waiting for someone else to come around and set-up the DJ equipment but, at least they had it in the right place at this point.

"N-no, it's just..." Before he could get it out, he was much greener and shorter, "I cannot do something I have never learned to do."

She giggled and went over to turn him back to human. She quickly tapped her Mirrorphone to let a song play and started to lead Hopper in dancing.

"The prince is supposed to lead but, I guess I can lead this time," Briar began to dance with Hopper.

Dancing with Briar? This was almost too good to be true, this was like magic this was...

"Briar?" Hopper caught Briar before she could fall.

The now sleeping princess still had her arms circles around his neck and was using his shoulder as a pillow. He thought he may have lost his cool again but, he kept it together, especially since she was sleeping so peacefully. She was beautiful as always but, this up close and personal was even better than the other times they'd gotten close.

Melody Piper walked into the space, quickly set-up the DJ equipment and put on a record, "Get up and at 'em."

"Oh, hey Melody," The music woke Briar up.

When Briar realized that she'd fallen asleep dancing with Hopper, she blushed. She was going to apologize but, the understanding look on his face meant she didn't have to.

Even though it might be a bit of a long shot, Hopper thought he and Briar might have a shot tonight.

"Guess what?" Melody wore a wide smile the second Briar approached the DJ station.

"What?" Briar smiled just as wide.

"I called in a favor, someone very N-Chanting is stopping by to spin tonight. He said he wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Really?" Briar couldn't help but feel a little giddy at that news.

After all, an older guy might want to see her again? He was a great DJ anyway. And again, if they didn't get back together, they had their memories. Plus, tonight was all about just really enjoying company, be it friendships, a short or long term relationship or anything in between.

* * *

Hunter had just finished a shift at The Glass Slipper and was closing up when Ashlynn came by.

"How's my hero?" She asked.

"Good," He sat down, "A little exhausted but good."

She couldn't help but giggle the slightest bit. Today had been shipment day and Hunter had not only moved all the boxes inside but, he'd organized them in the back and had just finished putting them on display as not to have to do it over the weekend.

Ashlynn reached over for his hand, "Uh, Hunter?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"We said Rose was a good girl name but, what about a boy's name? There's a chance we could have a boy, you know."

"Did you have any ideas?" He asked.

While he might not admit it to Ashlynn in this moment, Hunter only thought up a girl's name because he was thinking they would have a girl. Plus, if they did have a girl, she would be as beautiful as her mother.

"I sort of liked Dylan," She smiled at the thought.

"Dylan Huntsman, that has a nice ring to it."

Hunter was about to get up and officially close up for the day when both his and Ashlynn's Mirrorphones went off. That hext was the information about Spring Fling...would they even end up going at this point?

* * *

_**A/N: Just what the heck is Duchess up to? Is Blondie going to be able to capture it all on her Mirrorpad? Will Spring Fling go through without a hitch? What's the deal with Hopper and Briar and whoa, N-Chant is spinning? Are Hunter and Ashlynn actually going to come to Spring Fling? And speaking of Ash and Hunter, looks like they've got names picked out...which will it be? Rose or Dylan? Also, The Red Shoes Dance Club is a canon thing, Briar mentions it in the episode MirrorNet Down. Plus, how are Daring and Cerise fairing? Don't worry, we'll get a taste of that next chapter. Keep in mind, even fairytales never play out perfectly. Hope you enjoyed this! **_


	5. Spring Fling Shock

Okay, so last chap it should have been implied that Grimm was looking for someone to blame for the whole 'Ashlynn and Hunter having a baby thing' and his first instinct was to blame Cupid 'cause she wants true love to happen for others and all that jazz while, even though Raven is all 'choose our own destinies', she isn't directly affiliated with true love conquering all. This is a long chapter and here is where things are going to take a little turn. Please, don't hate me for it.

* * *

Blondie was watching over the footage that she had of Duchess. She had watched it through once already and was now watching it back a second time, just to be sure.

"No, I'm not doing this," Duchess said as she handed a large book back to Milton Grimm.

"Oh?" He spoke, "And why not Miss Swan?"

"I may not be a fan of Ashlynn's, I might want to steal her Happily Ever and join the Royal Ranks but not if it means killing anyone or if I can't be with Sparrow!" She backed up, pulled out her mirrorphone and left Grimm all alone.

He looked angry as always but that anger seemed to multiply with the way his eyes narrowed. He held the book Duchess had handed him and then left the scene himself. What was in that book?

Letting out a sigh, Blondie found that maybe she wouldn't know no matter how hard she watched this footage over and over...

That couldn't be the Storybook of Legends? Could it?

Zooming in, she doubted it. She had seen the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day and that one sure wasn't it.

* * *

Duchess sneered and then pouted as Sparrow began another guitar riff.

"Hmph," Duchess crossed her arms and shifted the way she was sitting.

"Are you still hung up about what happened before?" Sparrow stopped playing.

"No Sparrow, what gave it away?" She glared at him after having answered in a snarky tone.

"Heh, I know what it is," The smirk he wore was a wide one.

"What?"

"You're feeling guilty," He started to play again, "You finaaaally see the error your waaaaays! I'm proud of you, baaaaabe!"

"I do not feel guilty," She protested, "Remorseful, maybe, not guilty."

Sparrow almost laughed, "Same thing."

"Fine, so? Wouldn't you feel that way?" She tried to look away.

"Well yeah," He put down his guitar, "But, you did the right thing, don't feel too guilty."

Not without pouting first, Duchess finally gave the first semblance of a smile. Maybe trying to oust someone wasn't the way to a Happily Ever After, after all...

Maybe, big maybe, Raven Queen had made a point about writing her own story and maybe they all should do that. Thinking this over, Duchess continued to stare at Sparrow.

Here we was: the self-proclaimed best looking, hottest most punk-rocking-est guy in school yet, he was fine spending the night in with her rather than going to some stupid dance.

Of course, Duchess had to ask him why he'd rather spend the night in with her than go and party like a rockstar and instead of an explanation, he gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. With that, Duchess was able to figure it out.

He'd rather spend time with her over most things and that was beyond a reason why.

* * *

Hopper was getting a little worried at how chummy Briar and DJ N-Chant seemed to be. Melody was spinning right now and Briar and N-Chant had hit the dance floor and seemed to get closer and closer through Melody's set.

"You're looking a little down," Cupid commented.

"I don't stand a chance against _him_," Hopper sighed in defeat.

That made Cupid sigh herself. What was it with guys always comparing themselves to other guys and instantly choosing to think of themselves as inferior in comparison to their competitor?

"Don't say that," Cupid crossed her arms, "and maybe if you stopped comparing yourself to him, you'd see that you can put up a fight, too. When he gets on those turn tables, there's your chance."

Cupid did have a point. N-Chant was going to have to spin eventually after all, everyone attending was hexpecting him to and well, he would. Briar's parties were never events to disappoint.

* * *

Daring and Cerise hadn't done anything remotely sexual since the news of Ashlynn's pregnancy had come to light.

In fact, that news had scared them both to the core and no matter how horny they might be feeling, sex was the furthest thing from their minds. Daring would have loved a blow job or hex, to even go down on Cerise because he liked doing that too but, with them, it would be inevitable to end up in bed after that was over.

Hunter and Ashlynn had been so careful yet, they were still in this horrible situation. Daring sure didn't want to take that chance on him and Cerise.

They could worry about having kids after they were married.

He would be disowned if he got someone pregnant right now, so would Dexter!

With that, he hoped that Dexter and Raven might be this scared too and have stopped with their sex-capades, at least for the time being.

Perhaps there was a certain part of Daring that didn't take lightly to his younger brother one-uping him.

Even in this situation, if Dexter was still having sex or even just oral sex, he was already feeling inferior to him. Of course, there was no way of telling and with the awkward way Dexter always handled himself, no matter what mood he was actually in, there was no reading the guy.

Sighing, Daring dialed Cerise on his Mirrorphone.

"Hello?" Cerise answered, she obviously knew it was Daring what with Mirrorphone caller ID but, he usually notified her before calling, to make sure she was alone.

"Will you be going to the Spring Fling dance?" Daring asked.

"If we get ready in time, Cedar is in the bathroom, I can't talk that much...I mean, she could come out any second. I know you'll be there though, right?" Cerise made sure to keep her voice down.

"Of course, what would any dance be without the most handsome prince at this school?" Daring looked at his reflection in his hand mirror.

"You just smiled and winked at yourself, didn't you?"

"N-no...I...perhaps..."

Cerise picked up on the sound of a door knob being turned, "I have to go, we're already running late but, I know you'll end up getting there later than we do, you know where to meet me after, bye!"

"Good-bye..." Daring sighed as Cerise hung up like that.

He looked at his now frowning reflection and knew that he should have texted before calling but, she was on his mind and some part of him just had to hear her voice.

Them not having sex or having been remotely intimate was getting to him.

It wasn't even about the having sex or the feel of their bodies together but, it was more of an emotional thing, not that he'd ever voice that.

He liked being with her and liked knowing that their bond together was strong enough that they trusted each other to go all the way. That he'd had the pleasure of being her first and would hopefully, be her first and her last.

Of course, he couldn't tell the future but, that was why the sudden coldness between them was so horrible.

Then, Daring realized he had a party to be fashionably late for. He figured he may as well take a quick shower if only to give himself reason to style his hair again.

* * *

"Where ever after is Blondie?" Cupid wondered aloud.

"I saw her a little while ago, she said she had something important to do," Dexter offered, "She asked me something about the Forbidden Book Section in the library but ran off."

"Maybe she found a big scoop?" Raven suggested.

"Maybe..." Cupid then noticed something else, "Raven, where's Maddie?"

"She should be..." Raven took out her Mirrorphone, Maddie did say she was going to hext her once she was on her way after all, rumor had it that Alistair had asked Maddie to be his date tonight.

Looking down at the hext, Raven was a little confused by it. Sure, Maddie's riddlish was a little less prominent in hext message form but, apparently, she was helping Blondie with something urgent that was sure to take all night. She and Alistair had taken a rain check.

"She's with Blondie," Raven looked back up at Cupid and Dexter.

* * *

After showing the footage of Duchess and Milton Grimm to Maddie, Blondie was taken to the library by Maddie, Maddie knocked on a door a certain way and this brought them to Giles Grimm.

Blondie knew that Giles Grimm was still the Head Librarian but, due to the fact that he was seldom seen or heard from, several Mirrornet rumors claimed that Milton Grimm had had his brother executed, that Giles Grimm was a myth all together and perhaps, that he was a figment of Milton's imagination and that Milton Grimm had some kind of seeing illusions enchantment over him.

Watching in awe and filming their conversation, Blondie really didn't know what else to do while Maddie consulted with Giles Grimm.

When Maddie seemed to utter a thanks, sat up and tipped her hat, Blondie then knew it was time for her to speak.

"So? What's in that book?" Blondie asked.

"Come on!" Maddie grabbed her hand and started leading her back up to the forbidden book section.

"Maddie, wait! What's going..."

"We don't have much time..."

"But, I don't understand!"

"I'll explain when we find it's match," Maddie finally let go of her hand when they were back in the library and back to the Forbidden Book section.

Blondie nodded in understanding and stared at her for a second, before starting to help her take the Forbidden Books out of the shelves.

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Briar went over to Hopper this time.

"I...I..." He felt his heart thump in his chest and even though he tried to prevent it from happening, he went frog.

Thinking his chance was up, seeing as Briar made her usual disgusted face, he frowned. That no-good, downright insufferable DJ had stolen his princess! Sighing at that, maybe N-Chant deserved her, he wouldn't think of Briar as property...

Not that Hopper meant it that way but, he simply wanted such a perfect princess to be his. She was beautiful from the way she flipped her hair to the way her eyes emoted different things even if she wasn't speaking, to the way that she lived for the now and while she might seem bound to her destiny, got closer and closer to breaking those binds everyday and even that got Hopper thinking about finding something to break his 'frog curse.'

"Here you go," Briar picked up the now-froggy Hopper, gave him a peck on the cheek and he returned back to normal, "You couldn't dance being a couple inches tall and it'd be totally uncool if you got stomped on."

"Thanks," Hopper blushed a little.

"Now, c'mon," Briar started to lead the way back to the dance floor, "We got in some slow dancing earlier but, I'll show you how to move to rhythm and dance to some faster music."

"S-sounds good," He followed her, feeling his heart pounding.

Briar smiled as she continued towards the dance floor. Part of Briar still remembered Hopper as being very awkward and often over-bearing in his advances towards her. And well, that wasn't okay. That gave her all the more reason not to accept them.

But, when she did tell him, he backed off, just liked she had asked. He saw it now too, that he had been too 'all up in her face' as she'd put it.

Now, he wasn't so bad. He was kind of awkward and dorky but, in the best way possible. Since he showed that he could act like a gentleman and be respectful and mindful of her space, she was seeing him in a new light and he didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Let's dance!" She turned to him with a smile, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter had decided that they were indeed, going to be attending the Spring Fling dance but, they made it a point to only stay for roughly an hour and a half, if that. Maybe two hours if they were feeling up to it but, honestly, they didn't want to go at all.

However, seeing as Briar was throwing the party and the fact that she was one of Ashlynn's best friends forever after, it would be rude not to show up all together.

"Ash, Hunter!" Briar waved to them as they entered.

"Hey, Briar," Ashlynn greeted her.

"The guests of honor have arrived," Briar suddenly had a microphone in her hand that had been lowered from the ceiling.

A heart-shaped spotlight was shone onto Ashlynn and Hunter and while initially embarrassed, they allowed whatever was happening to happen. Cupid flew over to Briar and then accepted the mic from her.

"I like to think of myself as a love expert but, I'm no expert when it comes to being half of one perfect whole. Ashlynn, Hunter, the love you two share is beautiful, you are two individual people with your own unique strengths who come together and create an even stronger union when you're together. What we're trying to say is that, you have a long-term relationship and the trust and love between you two is something that most people never have the privilege of developing. There's no stopping you two and I speak for all of us when we say that we wish you the best," Cupid finished her speech and the crowd joined in with cheers and applause.

"Release the balloons!" Briar exclaimed and then several spring themed balloons were let out of the net that was previously holding them.

The room was filled with balloons in the shapes of flowers, frogs, birds, and even a few multi-colored hearts. If the atmosphere couldn't get more festive, a bubble machine was turned on and began to fill the room with bubbles.

Laughter and good feelings overall rang out. Hunter and Ashlynn held each other and were not only thankful to their friends but to each other. Even though they never, in a million years would have thought that this was the way that their stories would play out, well, they wouldn't go and change it either. They had each other and that was the best part.

N-Chant put on a slow song and the heart-shaped spotlight was on Hunter and Ashlynn again when everyone cleared the dance floor, allowing the happy couple to have the dance floor to themselves.

* * *

The book Milton Grimm had taken with him was one of a set of two.

Formally, this book was called the GrimmWar. It was created through the binds of destiny, meaning that its contents were rules that are near impossible to follow without contradictions throughout and also within those pages, lay the framework of a society that suggested to treat villains, even reformed ones as second-class citizens throughout the land.

However, the trouble of the GrimmWar did not end there. With all the hate and spite that made up its contents, there was bound to be some kind of evil magic about. And in that, comes the summoning a Story Reaper. A Story Reaper stands several feet tall and and had the ability to do something called page ripping. Meaning, that it will destroy those who the summoner has requested it to.

The other book in the set, or the match to the GrimmWar is the GrimmWell.

The pages of the GrimmWell suggest a more peaceful society in which the stories that have been lived through should be regarded as history while all those descendants who follow should have the right to build or write their own stories.

However, after Giles Grimm had a babble spell cast upon him, this book was shut with a lock, hidden within the Forbidden Books and to be thought of as nothing more than frivolous words on parchment.

However, with the GrimmWell, comes the summoning of a Page Angel, the only thing that can stop a Story Reaper and while it cannot undo any damage done to those who have been harmed by the Story Reaper, it can ensure that the one who was harmed will not have their story ended and also 'eat' the Story Reaper in the process and prevent it from being summoned again.

"Found it!" Maddie found the GrimmWell and grabbed it, opening it with the key that Giles Grimm had slipped her before.

Apparently Blondie had missed that but, she was sure to have it in her footage but, right now wasn't the time for that.

"Where do you think Headmaster Grimm has taken the GrimmWar?"

Maddie shrugged, not knowing.

That was when Blondie's eyes widened in shock. She thought back to the footage on her Mirrorpad and everything made sense now.

"Ashlynn," Blondie exclaimed, "We need to find her, Grimm is sure to be going after her!"

This time, Blondie grabbed Maddie by the hand and started pulling her out of the library, they had no time to waste.

* * *

After having stayed an hour more than they should have, Ashlynn and Hunter decided it was about time that they leave the party.

Both of them were feeling a little winded just having been in such a fast-paced atmosphere. After their spotlighted dance, they had hung back and even then, everyone wanted to talk to them and Cupid had even managed to get in a little love connection interview with the pair.

It was odd that Blondie was absent from the soiree, seeing as how much she would have loved to interview them as well and maybe even do a little joint-interview with Cupid.

They were taking a short-cut through the forest to get to their dorms faster and even though the forest at night might frighten most people, Ashlynn wasn't so scared because she could talk to the woodland creatures still up at this hour.

"Hello," A familiar spoke.

Ashlynn nearly felt her heart stop at seeing Duchess suddenly in front of them. She tightened her grip on Hunter's hand, something didn't feel right.

"Evening, Duchess," Hunter spoke, keeping his tone level for now.

Duchess was had a big book with her. It was hard to see in the darkness but, this book was older and the title etched onto the cover spelled out GrimmWar.

"It's funny with you two, you think that you can just fight and deny destiny and write your own little messed up tale..."

"What are you getting at?" Ashlynn piped up.

Duchess cackled, "You can't do that. A written story is a written story, that's just it..."

She opened the book she had with her and the pages inside glowed yellow. Hunter and Ashlynn stepped back, Hunter was now standing in front of Ashlynn.

From the glowing yellow, a large figure manifested. It was a cloaked figure and held a scythe in one hand. It went to swing it's scythe in Ashlynn's direction but, Hunter was blocking the way.

The creature didn't seem to care and it used it's free hand to try and move Hunter away. When it found that this wasn't so simple, the creature doubled in size and then reached it's free hand forward and grabbed Hunter.

"Hunter!" Ashlynn was scared now.

"Ash, don't worry about me, run!" He struggled against the now massive creature.

Ashlynn knew that running during her pregnancy wasn't ideal but, better she run than take the risk of that thing getting her!

Duchess continued to cackle as the creature still held onto Hunter while going after Ashlynn. Of course, as the laugher continued, Duchess turned back into who she really was.

* * *

"Headmaster Grimm!" Blondie captured Headmaster Grimm's transformation on her Mirrorphone she couldn't very well have her Mirrorpad out a time like this.

She and Maddie had to find Ashlynn.

"Ash," Blondie saw her first, "Maddie, we have to follow her and summon the Page Angel!"

"Don't be a worry flurry," Maddie offered some assistance, she opened the GrimmWell and started searching for the summoning spell, "Found it!"

"Great, we can save Ash," Blondie was optimistic.

Of course, this was seconds before a now very injured Hunter was tossed at her and Maddie's feet. The Story Reaper was getting closer to them which meant it was also getting closer to Ashlynn.

"Hunter, did the Story Reaper do this?" Blondie knelt down.

He nodded yes, "Forget about me, save Ashlynn."

Maddie quickly flipped through the GrimmWell and while she seemed lost for minute, the book itself brought her to a page on it's own. Skimming the page quickly, this spell would transport them to where the Story Reaper was presently and would also summon the Page Angel.

Not really bothering to warn Blondie or Hunter, she began saying the spell.

Ashlynn had gotten pretty far and, she didn't need to run so quickly which was good. She was almost at the back entrance to the dorms. She just had to take a left turn here and...

"Oh no," She had tripped over a thick root of a tree, it was difficult to see in the dark but, she was convinced that she knew these woods.

But then again, the exhaustion on top of her fear was nothing to dismiss and she figured how tired she was must be clouding her head. No matter, she used the actual tree as means to stand up again when that creature from before came into her field of vision.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ashlynn's scream echoed through the forest.

Maddie, Blondie and Hunter appeared, now accompanied by the Page Angel. The Page Angel looked to be made of liquid gold, it's wings were quite majestic and it indeed, looked like an angel. It glared at The Story Reaper and flew towards it.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter ran over to a now unconscious Ashlynn.

The Page Angel grew to the size of the Story Reaper and flapped it's wings, thus trapping the Story Reaper in a golden vortex and destroying it once and for all. The GrimmWell shut on it's own and elsewhere, the GrimmWar shut at the same time but, would not have the privilege of being opened ever again.

"Is she...?" Blondie looked over at Hunter and soon shared the frightened look in his eye.

Maddie took out her Mirrorphone and dialed the number for an ambulance carriage, the look exchanged between Hunter and Blondie said it all.

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, I said things were gonna take a turn and I just hope you don't hate me for it. Also, to be clear, I made up the GrimmWar and GrimmWell thing but, it kinda works, huh? I promised some Daring and Cerise and well, they're in here if only for a bit but, I think that kind of puts perspective on how they've been dealing. On the subject of them, will they ever have some alone time tonight? And, what about the Spring Fling party? Will it still keep going? Or, will the news that Ashlynn's in trouble spread and stop the party in its tracks? Thank hex that Blondie caught that the fake Duchess was actually Milton Grimm! So, that's what Grimm tried convincing Duchess to do before. And yes, I included a little Swan Theft, it just worked out that way. Okay well, I hate to bring this up but, how will Ashlynn be fairing health wise? How's the baby? The answers to those questions as well as the one Blondie poses at the end here will be answered next chap! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
